warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Truthsayer
Truthsayers are not native to the Old World – they are exiles from an island home sealed beyond a wall of magical mist. They live as hermits, preserving the sorceries of their ancient land through ritual and ceremony, waiting for the promised day when the mists will rise and they can return home once more. Overview It is rare to knowingly encounter one of the reclusive Truthsayers, for they are naturally suspicious of all that walks on two legs. Being masters of natural magic, Truthsayers are able to shapeshift into beasts of all sizes. Thus do they avoid unwelcome company: by evasion in the form of a hawk, or by bloodshed in the form of a raging Dragon. Yet if the Truthsayers themselves are seldom encountered, the same cannot be said of their domains, which are scattered through the wilderness. In such remote places, even the lowest beasts show glimmerings of intelligence and the vegetation grows wilder, stronger and hungrier than it ought. When a storm of magic occurs, the Truthsayers steal away from their hillside hermitages and seek out allies. Only with aid can they hope to marshal enough magical power to undo the spells of shrouding that conceal their homeland. Driven by this desperation, many a Truthsayer has found himself battling alongside unsavoury allies, harnessing his mastery of Jade Magic to a destructive cause. The goal on these occasions is to work a greater good by committing a small evil, but with every step along this path, the reclamation of their home becomes an ever more distant dream. Only a Truthsayer of purest actions has any hope of annulling the shroud of mists, and in such matters there can be no such thing as a minor taint. Known Spells *'Blessing of Valour': The prayers of the Truthsayer are heeded in the heavens and his warriors are filled with the strength and skills of the gods of hunting and battle. *'Boon of Courage': The warriors hear the commanding voice of the Truthsayer in their minds, calling upon their honour and bidding them to fight on, no matter how desperate their situation has become. *'Gift of Life': Dying warriors that are lying broken on the battlefield are granted a new chance, their bodies are healed of all wounds and their strength is returned to them. *'Light of Battle': A chosen regiment of warriors is protected by a shimmering barrier that deflects enemy missiles and blows. *'Voice of Command': Hearing the booming voice of the Truthsayer, an enemy regiment suddenly stops in its tracks, doubt filling their minds, hesitation paralysing their limbs. *'Wings of Fate': The Truthsayer conjures a flock of enchanted birds to attack his enemies. Magic Items *'Triskele': This protective amulet is the magical symbol of the Truthsayer's calling. *'Staff of Light': The Staff of Light allows the Truthsayer to marshal protective magical energies, the better to thwart the spells of his foes. Notable Truthsayers *'Charl' - The mystical guide of Sir Tybalt d'Quenelles, one of Bretonnia's champions in the isle of Albion. Sources * : Warhammer: Dark Shadows ** : pg. 11 * : Warhammer: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 132 es:Arúspice Category:Sorcerers Category:T Category:Albion